


All Bets Are Off

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loses a bet and has to suffer the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> this was written based off a tweet my friend sent me...concerning a certain article of clothing that shall remain nameless so as not to ruin the surprise (?). she mentioned Pinto (probably jokingly) and i decided to accept the challenge.  
> there is slight cross dressing...as a warning...

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not.” Chris shook his head so hard it hurt. But really. No. No.

“You have to. The bet. Remember?” The smile on Zach’s face was too devious. Too excited. Clearly Zach was taking far too much pleasure out of this.

“Yeah, but...”

“No buts.” Then Zach broke out in hysterical laughter. “Well, I guess maybe that’s not true in your case. Definitely butts.” And Zach held up the ridiculous...thing...he had chosen as Chris’ punishment for losing The Bet.

Oh God. The Bet.

\--

It was all a result of too much alcohol - which always seemed to play a role in Chris’ bad decisions. Chris and Zach had been hanging out at Zach’s, drinking and watching movies. Zach had had to piss, too much wine for the lightweight, and Chris began channel surfing.

He was still unfamiliar with the channels. Zach had satellite while Chris had cable. So it wasn’t on purpose he somehow managed to wind up on one of the “adult” channels.

Zach had returned before Chris had the chance to change it to something not so incriminating. “Dude, what the fuck? I’ve only been gone a minute.”

“It’s not what it looks like! I didn’t mean to start watching, uh, A Clockwork Orgy.”

“No?”

Chris flipped the channel to something safe. ABCFamily. But Zach had this dopey, drunk grin plastered on his face. And Chris had grown wary of endless teasing from his best friend because of that look.

“What? What?” He finally asked when Zach said nothing, just continued grinning at him as he sat down.

Zach guzzled his glass of wine before answering. “How long do you think you could last?”

“Before what?” Chris sipped on his beer as he decided he didn’t feel like watching a rerun of The Secret Life...

“Before coming.”

Chris nearly spat his beer out. “Jesus, Zach,” he coughed out, “I’m not answering that.”

“I’m serious though. If you were jacking off to porn, how long could you hold off before busting a nut?”

Chris eyed Zach doubtfully, afraid Zach was jerking him around - okay, so not the best phrase to use in the moment - but Zach looked honestly curious. And Chris always had this weak spot whenever inquisitive Zach showed up. So he actually thought about it.

“I could probably hold off through the entire movie if I needed to.”

Zach gave him a look that just screamed yeah right. But Chris didn’t doubt it. He totally could if he wanted to. It was just...why would he want to?

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why not?” Chris felt kind of offended.

“Because, you just seem to lack the self control necessary to hold out.”

“Oh, and I suppose you think you could do it?” Chris grinned sloppily at Zach as he drank.

“Sure. I do yoga.” Zach shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Christ finished his beer and set the bottle down on the table. “Please. That has nothing to do with anything. I bet I could go longer than you.”

It was said casually, nonchalantly, but when Zach sat up straighter on the couch and Chris saw that wicked gleam in Zach’s eyes, he knew he was in trouble.

“You’re on.” Zach yanked the remote out of Chris’ hands and hit the “last” button. The sounds of moaning and cheesy, bass thumping music filled Chris’ ear.

“Zach, yeah right. C’mon. Change it.” It had been awhile since he’d gotten laid - fuck you very much, J.J. - and Chris was already starting to get hard. Over bad porn.

“No, let’s do this. You challenged me. And I do not back down from a challenge.”

Oh, Christ.

Zach turned up the volume and sat back. While Chris was embarrassingly aware of his own cock, heavy and thick against his thigh, he noticed Zach seemed completely at ease. Zach had even gone so far as to unzip himself. And Chris saw the distinct lack of an erection.

“Hey. This isn’t fair. You’re gay!”

“I am?!” Zach got so wide eyed and mock shocked that Chris ended up laughing again.

“Shut up. You know what I mean. Of course you’ll beat me if we watch straight porn.” Chris decided not to dwell on the fact that he’d subconsciously already agreed to the bet he’d unwilling made. “The results won’t be valid if we watch straight porn. Or gay porn for that matter,” he decided to throw in. Since that seemed to be the alternative. “So it looks like we won’t be doing this.”

His dick throbbed angrily at him and Chris wanted to yell at it to shut the fuck up. Now was not the time to be begging for it.

“I’ve got an idea.” Zach stood up, pants still undone and slipping down his waist. Chris caught sight of the dark trail of hair that disappeared under the waistband of Zach’s simple grey boxer briefs.

His dick throbbed again.

Huh.

Zach raced out of the living room. Chris could hear shuffling sounds coming from Zach’s bedroom and wondered what could possibly have Zach rushing around for.

Chris was still hard. He dug the heel of his hand a bit too roughly into his erection, trying to regain some control over his body. There was no reason he should be so hard.

No reason at all.

“Found it!” Zach strode back into the room, slight sway to his hips, holding up a DVD case. When he got closer, Zach slipped the disc inside the player then tossed the case on Chris’ lap. Luckily it managed to not thwack Chris in the balls.

“Bi-Tanic,” oh hell he was giggling now. “Bi-Tanic, The Ship Where Everyone Goes Down? Really?” Chris had tried to say it with a straight face, really he had. But the fucking title...so ridiculous. “This is epic. What are you doing with bi porn?”

Zach rolled his eyes. “I’ve been known on occasion to go both ways.”

“Really?”

For some reason, the thought of Zach in a bi threesome was kind of...hot.

“Yes really. Now, pants. Off.”

“Wha-?” Chris had to be imagining the commanding tone in Zach’s voice. Had to.

“Take ‘em off Pine. Let’s do this.”

“Like...right now?” Chris gulped nervously. “So you want me to just, jack off right here next to you on the couch? In front of you? So you can see me?” Chris was feeling a little self conscious all of a sudden. That made him babble. Apparently.

“Well I have to know when you come. Or not, if the case may be. But don’t worry, I’ll be doing it too. So no big deal.What’s a mutual wank among friends?” Zach slid his pants off before sitting down - too close, god he was practically rubbed up against him - next to Chris.

The porn started and Chris surreptitiously looked at Zach out of the corner of his eye. Zach was rubbing himself over his underwear, lower half slightly moving with his hand’s actions. Chris found it hard to look away.

When would Zach pull it out?

“Were you gonna watch me all night?”

“Um. No. Yeah, no. Sorry.” Chris turned his attention to the TV, watched as both the redhead girl - that had to be Rose, right? - and the blonde guy - and that was Jack - slurped at the brunette guy’s - so that made him...shit what was his character’s name? Whatever, fucking Billy Zane’s - massive dick

Oh wow. The Jack guy could sure suck a dick. Like, just swallow that cock down. All the way. Chris tugged his pants down past his thighs and followed Zach’s lead; rubbing up and down his shaft through the cotton of his underwear.

And then there was a movement to Chris’ left and he turned in time to see Zach pulling his cock, long and hard, out of his briefs. Chris wanted to be discreet, looking between the television - where porno Billy Zane was going back and forth between fucking Rose’s pussy and Jack’s mouth - and Zach’s fist was steadily picking up speed as it pumped up and down his cock.

Chris moaned, not sure anymore what was turning him on more. He thought for sure it was the porn, watching all three of the people just get so into fucking each other. But then again, he’d never, ever imagined how erotic it would be to see Zach just...let go. He’d never seen Zach look so sexy.

Somehow, Chris ended up losing focus on the porn and solely staring at Zach. And if he had stopped to take inventory of his surroundings, he’d have realized his body had shifted, turned towards Zach to make it easier to keep up the rhythm his hand had set. The same rhythm Zach was at.

“You, ah, should see, um, this.” Zach spoke and broke Chris’ concentration. He would’ve felt more embarrassed about being caught starting at Zach again, if it weren’t for the way his friend was currently staring at him.

Zach’s lids were heavy, almost closed all the way, and he kept looking up at Chris through those ridiculously thick lashes of his. The light from the television cast shadows along his face, accentuating his cheekbone and jawline. And his lips parted on every small hitch of breath that left his lungs.

It was hard to look away, what with the face of fucking lust staring at you. But Chris managed. He turned to find the scene had changed slightly. Porno Jack was still fucking Porno Rose. But now Porno Billy Zane had moved behind Jack. Chris assumed it was to get ready for the anal scene. But then, Billy Zane bent down and...

“Holy shit.”

Chris felt his cock jump in his hand as Porno Zane slowly licked his way down to Porno Jack’s ass. Then Chris stopped breathing when rough, masculine hands parted the slightly furred asscheeks. And when a red tongue darted out to lick around the tightly clenched asshole...well Chris couldn’t stop himself

His right hand sped up and he used his left one to start rolling his balls gently, even letting one finger trail further down to maybe emulate the actions of that long, deft tongue.

“Have you ever...” Zach leaned in close to Chris, speaking right in his ear. Their shoulders bumped and Chris could feel the movements of every pump of Zach’s hand.

“N-n-no.” It was getting harder to speak as he grew more and more tongue tied by that fucking tongue fucking...fucking that guy’s ass.

“It feels amazing. You’d love it.” Zach had turned to better face Chris, ignoring the rimming on TV and opting to just watch Chris. “Your ass, god you have a great ass. Just begging for a tongue fucking.”

“Oh..oh..” Porno Zane thrust his tongue in deeper. Jack arched his back and moaned. And Chris came. All over himself.

The sound of shuttered groans to his left was the only sign of Zach coming, just seconds behind Chris.

Both were panting with the after effects of their orgasms. But Zach managed to huff out a quiet, “I win.”

\--

So now Chris was left to face the reality that was his ex best friend, smug as a motherfucker, holding out the most goddamn ridiculous piece of clothing - and he used the term very loosely - Chris had ever seen.

“Zach, I can’t. The premiere is tonight.”

“And?”

“...and I can’t wear that to the premiere.” Chris blushed just thinking about it.

“Why not? No one would even see it. You’ll be wearing it under your clothes.”

“Yeah, but...” Zach had a point. No one would be able to see it. But...”You’ll know it’s there.”

For some reason, Zach grinned, slow and wicked. And Chris noticed Zach’s gaze sharpen, darken, as he trailed the length of Chris’ body with his eyes. “That’s kind of the point.”

“I don’t think -”

“Quit being a baby and put your -” Zach dissolved into a fit of very unmanly giggles before he could finish.

But Chris had a pretty good guess as to how it ended. “Zach...”

“Put your big girl panties on, Chris.”

And then the whitest, frilliest, laciest, fucking crotchless panties Chris had ever seen were being flung his way.

He hung his head in defeat, snatching the Panties of Shame out of the air and heading to the hotel bathroom to change.

“I hate you Quinto,” he muttered under his breath.

\--

They’d hardly stepped out of their car before Chris felt awkward as hell walking towards the Empire Leicester Square. Something about those fucking panties rubbed him the wrong way. Quite literally. As with every step it was as if the fabric of his trousers chaffed against his ass crack and balls. And he had no idea why. He’d gone commando before so it wasn’t as if the idea of having nothing between his pants and skin was so novel. But for whatever reason, the thought of wearing underwear that didn’t keep everything tucked in and protected was...weird. And his body was reacting to it.

Hearing Zach’s soft snickers behind him didn’t help much, either.

Every time he walked, shifted his weight, or just fucking stood there - not doing any moving, what the hell - he felt like the Panties of Shame shifted and got caught awkwardly around a ball, or his dick would get stuck to his inner thigh where there was no fabric because, again, they were crotchless. And every time he tried to subtly adjust himself...

...Zach would laugh even harder. .

But after the premiere, as they waited for their cars to pull up, things only got worse, as Zach kept trying to make not-so-subtle comments about Chris and his “fancy pants” or somehow always emphasizing the word “but” even if it didn’t pertain to rear ends.

Like when they mentioned Karl’s love of Star Trek, Chris recalling the interview he and Zach had done. The one where they shared the story of Karl’s model Enterprise impromptu filming.

“I can’t believe you guys shared that.” Karl was only slightly embarrassed, laughing good naturedly.

“Sorry, Karl. But you didn’t expect us to honestly forget and not share, right?” Chris laughed and lightly slapped Karl on the back.

“Yeah, I mean, I know not everyone likes being the butt of jokes. Not like Chris over here.” And Zach laughed at himself a little too loudly, stared a little too obviously at Chris. Too many drinks again, Zach. Until Chris felt awkward and excused himself, his car pulling up just in time. He told himself that was why he was leaving. Not to run away and hide from his once upon a time friend.

Okay, maybe it was to hide.

But it had been the final straw, the umpteenth time Zach had thrown out something like that. It had gotten to the point that the rest of the crew was exchanging very pointed glances amongst each other. Wondering just what the fuck was going on between Zach and Chris.

Chris rode all the way back to the hotel in silence. Maybe brooding. Just a bit. But he felt justified. Zach didn’t know when to quit. And all that talk about his ass was making him feel...weird.

He got out of his car only to see Zach right behind him. And totally shamefully, Chris ran off, up to his room where he hoped to not see Zach until the after party started. He should’ve known better than to expect Zach to leave him alone.

A gentle knock on his door announced Zach’s arrival. Chris ignored it.

“Chris.” It was spoken almost as gently as the initial knock. And Chris was tempted to answer. But then remembered he was fucking mad at Zach for making him look like a jack...not ass...like an idiot around their friends.

It stayed silent for awhile and Chris thought maybe Zach had taken a hint. He felt relieved and meandered over to his mini bar, drinking whatever his hand touched first. It didn’t matter. He just needed to take the edge off. And the panties as well. But the bet lasted until the end of the night. Meaning the events of the night. And so Chris was forced to wear the thing a little too much longer.

Fucking Zach and his fucking bets.

The more Chris sat and thought about it, the more he realized he was acting kind of like a pussy. He was the one who threw the bet out there. Unintentionally, sure, but still. And if he hadn’t liked the arrangement, well, Zach hadn’t forced him to accept. Chris just did. And as he went back to that night, a little fuzzy around the edges from all the beers he’d consumed, Chris realized it was kind of a good night. He’d come like a champ that night. And Zach...had looked really good with his hand around his cock.

Oh god what am I thinking?

“House keeping!” The voice was loud, shrill, and unmistakeably Zach.

“Go away,” Chris groaned out.

“You no want towel?”

Not now, Zach.

“You want mint for pillow?” Zach spoke louder.

“Go away.”

“You want me jerk you off?” Zach all but screamed the last line out.

And because Chris’ mind had been so dangerously close to that exact thought just moments before, Chris flung his door open and...and if looks could kill? Well Zach would be six feet under by now.

“Shut up, Zach.” Chris stormed off towards his bed, knowing Zach would follow and not really knowing how to feel about that. He plopped down, face first hoping to block out Zach’s smug, handsome face.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“I wonder why.”

Zach fell backwards on Chris’ bed, much too close, as per Zach’s now normal trend. They lay side by side, touching from shoulder to thigh.. “Need to get laid, huh?”

“No, you asshole.” Chris cringed. It was a problem that whenever he said or thought anything involving an ass, he felt the odd sensation of lace on his skin. “I’m in a bad mood because of you and these god forsaken...there’s not even a word to properly describe these.” Chris lifted a hand and motioned to his ass, hoping Zach wouldn’t make another inappropriate joke.

“Chris, man, I had no idea you’d get your panties in such a bunch over wearing those.”

“Goddamn it, Zach.” Chris surged off the bed and rolled so he was looming over Zach’s surprised face. “It’s not funny anymore. I don’t enjoy wearing women’s underwear! Nor do I enjoy you rubbing your face in it.”

Zach sat up, shocking the shit out of Chris, until their faces were so close together they were practically breathing each other’s air.

“Oh Chris, I think you do.”

“What?” He whispered the word harshly, painfully aware of how close they were now.

“Well, you may not like the underwear part. But I do. And I know you’d enjoy if I, in fact, did rub my face in it.”

“Zach?” Chris’ eyes went wide at the implications. But before he could do anything else, Zach moved up that last fraction of an inch, eliminating the space between them and kissed Chris.

And...

And...

And...

Chris kissed back. Unsure and a little unsettled, but a lot turned on by this sudden, unexpected feeling of lust and rightness that hit him as their lips slipped and slid together. And the little mmms coming from Zach every time their lips parted and tongues touched were really getting to Chris’...dick.

Unfortunately, getting hard was really uncomfortable in the stupid panties Zach seemed to enjoy knowing Chris was wearing. And adjusting himself with a boner was next to impossible, because his dick seemed determined to not move out of the slit of the underwear where the crotch should’ve been.

Zach must’ve noticed Chris’ discomfort, because he broke away from the kiss. Only to say, “Take them off.”

“Thank God.” Chris pulled back so he was kneeling on the bed, fumbled with his belt and pants. He hurriedly pushed them down his thighs and made to pull down the panties as well.

“No.” Zach’s hand stilled Chris’ movement. “Not the panties. Ditch the pants. But leave those on.”

“Zach, what? No.” The thought was...embarrassing. Even if Chris was harder than he’d been in a long time, cock happily twitching against his leg and leaking pre-come soaking into the flimsy lace.

“Yes.”

Zach wriggled out from under Chris and moved behind him. Chris felt himself blush at what he must look like wearing the ridiculous lacy panties. He squirmed when he felt Zach’s hands run down his still shirt covered sides, to his hips and down his ass. Because Zach was spending way too much time there, on his cheeks, stroking over the feminine fabric.

“Please.” He thought he was asking for Zach to stop, to let Chris take off the panties, anything that involved not being so exposed. But then Zach ran one finger up and down the cleft of his ass and Chris whined out, “please,” for completely different reasons.

“You have no idea how good your ass looks like this.” Chris felt the breath of Zach’s words against his hyper sensitive skin. “Been wanting to do this since we watched that porn together.” Zach lightly slapped the fleshy part of Chris’ left cheek, the part that hung out of the panties. And before Chris could properly draw in a breath, he felt warmth and wet against him, working further in and closer to a part of his body no one had ever really...

“Zach!” He keened the words, pushed back and wriggled trying to feel more.

“I saw how much you enjoyed this part of the movie,” Zach managed to say between flat, broad swipes of his tongue over Chris’ entrance.

“Ohgodohgodohgod.” Chris was a mess. He never really imagined what it would be like to have someone’s tongue there. But it always turned him on. And with Zach being the one currently shoving his tongue around and just barely in, Chris went pliant and boneless, realizing just how good it was to be properly rimmed. Tongue fucked.

“Mhm.”

Chris felt the vibrations against his skin, felt himself relax and loosen under the skilled tongue of Zach. He pushed back again, hoping to feel more of that hot tongue thrusting inside him.

He could come like this. The thought drove him a little crazy, made him shake with the want of it. And he felt the wet warmth of the pre-come spreading through the fabric of his panties, sticking to his lower stomach, as his cock practically drooled with the need for more.

And then Zach reached around, pulling Chris’ cock through the opening at the crotch, and began to slowly move his fist up and down Chris’ shaft. He rocked back and forth; against Zach’s tongue and into Zach’s hand. And he felt his orgasm race through him, fast and much needed, until he shook and came all over Zach’s hand.

Chris wanted to slump down onto the mattress after the incredible orgasm, but Zach wrapped his left arm around Chris’ waist and held him up.

“What about me?” Zach moved in so close, until Chris could feel the fabric of Zach’s pants against his slippery crack.

“What about you?” He wasn’t trying to go for dumb, but...he’d just busted a nut and really could go for a nap.

“I’m so fucking hard, Chris. Want you.”

Without warning, Chris felt a slight pressure against his entrance. Zach kissed alongside Chris’ neck as he slipped in one finger, slick from Chris’ come, inside. It felt good, his body still loose from being worked over so thoroughly. And Chris found himself moving against Zach’s finger.

“Zach.” Was that Chris? Sounding so...wanton and desperate? Hadn’t he just come? Was he really begging for...more?

“Wanna be inside you, Chris. Will you let me?” And he pressed in a second finger, adding a slight burn to the pressure.

But it still felt so good, too good, to have Zach stop. So Chris nodded.

He could feel himself stretched by Zach’s fingers, scissoring inside him. And he was just getting used to the feel of it when Zach added a third finger. The discomfort was more pronounced, a little more like pain. But it wasn’t bad really, and after breathing through it, Chris found he really liked the sensation of being so full. He knew it would only feel more intense when Zach actually used his cock instead of fingers.

Chris wasn’t fully conscious of the quiet, “more,” he let slip out until he heard Zach practically growl against the damp skin of his neck.

“That’s right.” Three fingers slid in and out of Chris, fucking him, going deeper.

They, at least to Chris, unexpectedly brushed against his prostate and Chris bucked up against the fingers. “Oh shit!”

“Need lube. Chris, please tell me you have lube.”

“Uh,” what was Zach asking for? Chris was too distracted by the fact that he was getting hard, so fast, so soon, and knew it was from all the attention to that sensitive spot inside him.

“Fuck. Don’t move.”

As if Chris could.

But then, Zach’s fingers were gone, and the presence and heat of Zach’s body behind him were gone. And Chris found he did want to move, if only to find out where Zach had gone.

“Where’d -”

“Right here.” There was Zach, so close behind Chris that there was hardly any space between them. And back were those long, clever fingers, filling up Chris and making him want for something he’d never have imagined craving. Ever.

“You gonna fuck me, Zach?” He lifted his ass up, wanting nothing more. Here in this moment, if he didn’t have Zach, Chris felt like he’d go crazy.

“Yes.”

There was the sound of the foil packaging of a condom - who even knew where Zach got it from - being opened, and the anticipation of more as Zach rolled it down over his cock. Chris heard a kind of slurping sound he imagined came from Zach slicking up his cock with whatever he’d found to use as lube.

Chris was about to beg, plead, do just about anything for more, when Zach was back on him. And pressing into him slowly. So slowly. It was agonizing. Both because Zach was a lot bigger than his three fingers. And because Chris wanted it, didn’t think he could stand to wait for more to come.

So he pushed back, hard, not thinking. Until Zach was fully inside. And oh god there was pain. The pain of taking too much, too fast. And the pain of Zach at Chris’ neck, biting the thin skin there hard from the effort of not jacking into Chris too fast, of not coming too quickly. The pain was a sunburst behind Chris’ eyes, nearly causing him to buckle.

But he was still hard, and as the pain receded Chris found the pain was a mix of pleasure. He needed more.

With a grunt of, “please,” Zach began to move inside him. It was slow but not gentle, as Zach thrust in hard; once again brushing against Chris’ prostate, making him shake and clench the bedsheets. Zach’s hands, once gripping onto Chris’ hips, had moved up and around. He was holding tight to Chris’ chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt and bruising his flesh with every slow, hard push.

“Ah, Zach, I need -”

“Touch yourself, Chris. I want you to come while I’m inside you, feel you clench all around my cock.”

Chris managed to move his right hand off the mattress and to his cock, pushing back further into Zach who braced his weight. He gripped his shaft tightly, roughly, the way Zach was fucking him. Chris could feel Zach’s balls slap against him, brushing against the lace of the panties which rubbed against him every time Zach moved. And with every down stroke, Chris’ fist bumped against the slitted opening.

Why did all of that make him even more turned on?

Zach was pinching Chris’ nipples through his shirt, twisting slightly; and biting into Chris’ neck - the same spot he’d abused when he sank fully into Chris. Every part of Chris’ body felt like it was being well played, pain and pleasure and fucking too much, as he never stopped jerking himself.

Then there was his prostate, so skillfully being stimulated by Zach’s thrusts. Until the world seemed to fade away and his focus zeroed in on one bright spot behind his eyes. And Chris was coming, shooting hard and forcefully, all over the hotel bed.

He heard Zach curse in his ear, the feel of hot breath making Chris shiver through the last of his orgasm. Zach pulled Chris tight against his chest and suddenly the angle forced Zach deeper into him and Chris was so acutely aware of every single fucking inch of Zach in his ass.

And he knew when Zach came; stilted thrusts inside Chris, holding himself in as deep as possible, wishing there was no barrier so he could feel himself being filled up by come.

“Holy shit.” Zach crushed himself against Chris and pushing his weight down.

“Stop!” Chris pushed up. “I don’t want to lay in my own jizz, Zach. We gotta make an appearance at the after party.”

“How are you even thinking of the party right now?” Zach slipped out of Chris. “Guess I need to fuck you harder next time.”

Chris’s ass clenched and unclenched at the thought of next time. In a good way.

\--

“Zach!” The sound of his scream was shrill, even to his own ears.

Chris stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to make himself presentable for an outing amongst friends, coworkers, and peers that would be in attendance at the after party. His hair wasn’t so bad. Of course, it was so short there wasn’t much that could go wrong there. And his pants didn’t have too many wrinkles from being down around his ankles the entire time Zach fucked him. The panties, because yeah Zach was still insisting he wear them, were kind of uncomfortable. They were a little...moist and just clinging to Chris in all the weirdest spots.

But that wasn’t what had Chris freaking out.

“What?” Zach ran to the bathroom, hands at his tie to straighten it out.

“My shirt!” Chris pointed at himself and glared at Zach through the mirror.

Zach only laughed.

Two large, messy hand prints of come and lube and whatever were plastered onto Chris’ shirt. Right where Zach had been holding onto Chris while they fucked.

“Put something else on, then, you big baby.”

“I don’t have anything else!” Of course the one time Chris wasn’t prepared with several formal wear options was the night his best friend decided to rim him, fuck him and leave him a goddamn mess.

“What do you have?”

They both made their way back to the bed - which was now stripped of all evidence of their earlier coupling. Chris rummaged through his suitcase, finding worn out shirts and hoodies and nothing appropriate to wear.

“Damnit.”

“Now Chris, don’t get your panties -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Chris grabbed the only thing available to him, his trusty white shirt, and stormed back into the bathroom. Shutting the door on Zach’s laughing face.

He tugged angrily at his tie, unbuttoned the collar and...

“Zach! Look what you did to my goddamn neck!”

\--

Several weeks later...

“What’s wrong now?”

Chris was not pouting. He was scowling. And he didn’t care if Zach said otherwise. “Look at me! I look like such a tool!”

“You know, Chris. For someone who swears he was straight for most of his life, you sure act like a princess.”

His mouth popped open in shock. “That’s just...so...not cool.”

Zach leaned over Chris’ shoulder to look at the laptop screen - and also the source of Chris’ malcontent.

“Oh, Christopher.”

“You said I looked fine. Liar. I look so stupid. I mean, who wears a fucking white tee and scarf to an after party and gets away with it?”

“The guy who just got the best sex of his life.”

Chris stood up and turned so he was facing Zach. “Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you, Quinto?”

“I’ve never seen someone come so hard from a rim job before, Chris. Admit it. Best. Sex. Of. Your. Life.”

He couldn’t deny it, not with Zach standing so close, lips brushing against Chris’ ear as he spoke. But he didn’t want to admit it either. That smug, handsome bastard would never let him forget it if he did.

“Bet you couldn’t make me come that hard again.”

Zach sucked on the lobe of Chris’ ear and chuckled darkly. “You’re on.”


End file.
